You Found Me
by Percabethh
Summary: James Potter is an arrogant toe rag, and Lily Evan is the most controlling witch ever. How did they ever end up together? *First chapter is the prologue and I plan on posting chapter two in an hour* Review and Read please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : James and Lily are perfect therefore I will create my version of how they got together.

Disclaimer : In this story I used concepts, characters and ideas that all belong to the amazing JK Rowling and I pretty much own nothing in this story except for my own plot that I came up with.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

****His hands ran down my back and they cause me to shiver.

"I love you." He says to me and he unbuttons my blouse.

"I-I love you too." I respond with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"More sure than I have ever been." My lips met his creating an eternal bond, I kissed him with passion, tangling my fingers in his hair. His breath was hot and sticky. We fall back onto the bed, and I have no idea that it could be this hard to love someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It has taken me months to actually update this story. And I apologize. As a fanfiction author I feel like I should give you an update as to why. First of all I was in a relationship and I put to much into that relationship that I threw away all the things that I loved just to make this boy happy, total mistake. I went to Europe for a couple of weeks, France and Spain to be exact with my school, and my father. My niece was born. School semester two happened. I was dumped, and left heartbroken for a little while there, and now I moved towns. I also work at Canada's Wonderland. For those people who don't know what that is, its a theme park located in Ontario and so I work there full time for the summer. I am so sorry that I never updated this story ever, but here is going to be a long introduction chapter. **

**Disclaimer: How about I say this now so I don't have to write it every single time, I do not and will not ever own any of these characters and themes, it all belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The September air was crisp as I try to pull my overly stuffed trunk out of the front door of my small flat. I always had a habit of over packing and being over prepared, but going away for a whole year, I wanted to make sure I had everything I need.

It was going to be my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it only seems like yesterday I was eleven and received that admission letter.

The wheel of my trunk got stuck on the corner of the door way and I groaned, I am so going to be late, and I am never late to anything.

"DAD!" I yelled, shoving the trunk in all different directions to get it to unstick from its place in the door. My father pokes his head from around the car and I turn my neck to see him. His bright red hair sticks out in the cloudy day and his green eyes are as bright as the sea. My father is where I get all of my genes from.

"Yes Lily?" He calls back, and I let go of the trunk letting it fall to the ground.

"I can't get the trunk to budge." I say crossing my arms.

"Have you tried cursing at it?" He chuckles and I stick my tongue out at him. My father and I have always had that great father-daughter bond. We could always joke around about everything and I do not believe we have ever had an argument.

My father walks up and just picks up the trunk and grunts. "What do you have in here Lily?" He complains as he carries it to the back of the car, places it in and closes it.

"Anything, and everything." I say to him grinning. He walks over and ruffles my hair and I grimace.

"Daad." I complain.

"Go on and say good bye to your mother, I believe she is still in bed, and try to be nice to Petunia." He says and I roll my eyes. I wonder into my house and walk up the small flight of stairs that lead to the upper section where all the bedrooms are located.

My mother was diagnosed with cancer. At first it was nothing serious, but then we found out there was no cure for her, the doctor gave her about two years, it's been a year since that diagnosis, and she is doing fine. Some days she is just tired more so than others and that's fine, it's just a result from the treatments.

I turned the brass handle to my parents bedroom and I see her propped up with pillows and tea in her hand.

"Hello Lily." She smiles, and the sides of her eyes crinkle. Unlike my father and I, my mother has dark hair and blue eyes, which is where my sister, Petunia has gotten her genes from.

"Hi mum, how are you feeling?" I ask walking over to the side of her bed and sitting on the mattress.

"Just fine, like I could run a marathon." She jokes, I roll my eyes and smile, shaking my head. "Are you heading off to school darling?" She asks and I nod. I take her hand in mine and grasp it tightly.

"I just wanted to come and say good bye." I said and I teared up a little bit.

"Lily, I will be here in the summer, I promise you that alright?" She smiles a sad smile and I nod.

"Okay mum, I love you." I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you too sweetie, you go kick some wizard butt." She winks at me and I chuckle. I release her hand and walk over to the door. "Oh and Lily?"

"Yes mum?"

"Tell your father to bring me home some chocolate please." I chuckle a bit and agree to tell him to pick her up some. I close the door tightly behind me and I stare at the door across from my parents bedroom.

Petunia's room.

Petunia is my older sister by two years. When we were young we grew up together, never leaving each others sides, we did everything together, until I turned eleven. At eleven was when two strange men showed up at my door to speak to my parents about me being different. I knew I was different, I could make flowers grow out of the palm of my hand, and besides my old best friend Severus told me I was different as well.

Petunia was jealous when we all found out I was a witch, my parents were thrilled but Petunia hated the idea of it. Ever since then we barely speak, and when we do, well it isn't always the nicest conversations.

I take a deep breath and I knock on the door.

"Yes?" I hear her call from inside.

"It's me Lily." I say standing on my tip toes.

"Go away."

"Jeez, Petunia, I only wanted to say good bye." I hear a ruffling noise and then the door swings open and Petunia stands in my face.

"Good bye, have fun at your freak school, with your freak friends, and your freak powers, and here's a hint, don't come home." And then the door slams in my face and I comb my fingers through my long red hair.

"Well I love you too." I say quietly and I turn back down the stairs. I stand in my living room glancing at it one last time, this will be the last time I will be here as a Hogwart student. I sigh and head out the front door.

My father was already sitting in the car so I just opened the door and sat down in the front seat.

"How did that go princess?" He asks starting the engine.

"Oh delightful," I started sarcastically, "Oh and mum wants you pick her up some chocolates." I remember.

He chuckles, "Did she say what kind?"

"No, she didn't specify."

"Assorted it is then." My dad smiles and takes off. The train leaves at exactly eleven, it is now twenty after ten, it takes us about a half hour to get to the station. Needless to say I was getting very anxious about getting there on time.

The drive with my father was silent, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. We enjoy each others company, even if we say nothing.

When we got to the station, (which we made it there in record time), it was only fifteen to eleven, meaning it only took us twenty five minutes to get there, my father helped me load the trolley up and then he turned to me.

"Lily Evans," He begins but I interrupt him.

"Dad, if this going to be some sappy speech please save it." I smile and he grins.

"You know me to well sweet heart," He brings me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him, he kisses the top of my head, "Write okay?" He asks and I nod into his shirt. "I want to know everything about being head girl."

I almost forgot that I was appointed head girl this year and I grinned. I pulled back from my father and grabbed the trolley.

"Good bye dad, I love you!" I call to him and I turn and start walking into the London Station.

Now most platforms only have one number right? But not the one headed to Hogwarts, that one was platform nine and three quarters. Of course muggles could not see it, (non magical people), but we knew where it was, located just in between platform ten and nine.

I glance around to see if anyone in particular is watching me because some people do find it strange to see teenagers run straight at a brick wall. When I declare it safe, I run full speed into the the barrier.

Getting to the other side is amazing. The smell of train engine, the sound of good byes of people to their parents and the hello's of all the friends they haven't seen since June.

I smiled and pushed my cart into the side where my trunk was lifted by the conductor into the compartment, I say thank you and I turn around to say hello to my own friends that I haven't seen since June. Not paying attention to where I was walking, I walked right into the back of someone.

They turned around, and smiled and I groaned.

"Hello." They said, and this was not the person I wanted to hear hello from.


End file.
